Machine Gun
by 93 Diagon Alley
Summary: A letter from Ginny to Harry, in regards to their conversation after Dumbledore's funeral. Songfic - Lyrics are by Sara Bareilles.


__I'm not usually a big fan of songfics, but this song immediately made me think of Harry, and it's been pestering me in the back of my mind for months, so I figured I'd give it a go. ___Big thanks to **Clover Bay** for beta-reading this for me :)_

_The lyrics included in this story are from the song Machine Gun, by Sara Bareilles. Her creative genius, not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Machine Gun<strong>  
>by: 93 Diagon Alley<p>

Dear Harry,

I've been thinking about what you told me, and I felt the need to say my piece. I'm sorry it's through a letter, but it's the only way I know of that you won't stop me halfway through in protest.

_Tell me off in a letter, completely ignore me  
><em>_Gettin' high off of saying why you don't adore me?  
><em>_Baby, please_

You want my blunt, honest opinion? You're being totally selfish, and stupid. What, am I a liability to you? Is that what you see me as?

_I'm well-versed in how I might be cursed  
><em>_I don't need it articulated_

Harry James Potter. You think I don't know what I'm getting myself into? This is my war just as much as it is yours. You seem to forget that I've been possessed by Voldemort, too. Not to mention I come from a family of blood traitors.

_Stand in line wastin' all of your time just to hate me  
><em>_Every dime gone to ways you can find that might bait me  
><em>_And drag me down  
><em>_Sight set proudly, bring me to the ground see  
><em>_You love to be somebody's enemy_

You're not the only one in this fight. All these people in the Order? And the D.A.? They're prepared to go into this war with you, Harry. In fact, they're insistent upon it. And they're _well_ aware of the possible consequences.

_Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
><em>_Maybe boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
><em>_Will you try it once, give up the machine gun?  
><em>_Machine gun, yeah_

I get it; I really do. Your whole life, you've never really had a family. Every time you found someone to fill that void, they were forcibly ripped from your life, permanently. So I can understand why you'd try to go to such lengths to keep me safe. It's almost flattering, really.

_Locked and loaded, you're practically floating away now  
><em>_In your fortress you feel like you're more or less safe now  
><em>_But let me say  
><em>_I don't mean harm, oh, but baby, you'd be charming  
><em>_If you'd come undone, get back where you started from_

But Harry, really. Shutting yourself away from your happiness, from the people you love, it's only

going to bring you more pain.

_Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
><em>_Maybe boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
><em>_Will you try it once, give up the machine gun?  
><em>_Machine gun_

You're fooling yourself, Harry. You need all the happiness, love, and support you can get. And we're willing to give it.

_Never mind how you've rationed your time, and the battle is underway  
><em>_Maybe times are gonna change  
><em>_Don't just hide in the silence behind what you've really been trying to say_

This is a battle for the entire Wizarding World, Harry. Everyone's livelihood is at stake, not just yours, or mine, or my family's.

_What a skill, baby  
><em>_Aiming to kill me  
><em>_With words you don't mean_

So when you tell me you don't want to be with me because it'd make me a target...it's hogwash. Absolute rubbish. I'm already a target; always have been. And you know what? I'm okay with that – because if it affords me a little piece of happiness, be it through being with you, or my family – then stick a target on my forehead, I'm game. All we have for sure in this world is love, Harry. You'd do well to remember that.

Just think about it. That's all I ask.

_Maybe nobody loved you when you were young  
><em>_Maybe boy, when you cry, nobody ever comes  
><em>_Will you try it once, give up the machine gun?  
><em>_Machine gun, yeah._

Love,  
>Ginny<p>

* * *

><p>Posted: 21 June 2011<br>Word Count: 617


End file.
